The Dragon Within
by Rebirthing Dragon
Summary: First I find out my mom a dueling card, then my dad is a Egyptian Priest or was and then became a God, AND NOW I FIND OUT OF THIS DEAL! DID YOU KNOW. ...No? ChazzxOc
1. AN Card List!

Hello hello! I'm Rebirthing Dragon and this is my first fanfiction. I wanted to make a note here right now. First, please excuse my English I'm still a bit shakey with it when spelling and grammar come into play. Second this Author note is just to introduce the oc character and her card list. Third, the card list is just to help you, the reader, understand the effects of cards you never heard of and the cards made up for the story, I do ask that you look at the first four cards for these are the ones that are made up. Lastly I'm looking for a beta(?) reader to help correct my spelling and grammar.

ALSO I PUT THIS ON QUOTEV AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BUT RYU AND HER 4 CARDS!

Name: Ryu Kaiba Age:16

Height:5'5 weight: ?

Hair: White Eyes: Blue

Skin: albino white

Basic Info

Seto Kaiba found her on his door step with a letter and 5 cards, one was his very own Blue Eyes White Dragon card. After reading the letter he found out you were his daughter, or his "past life" daughter along with his favorite card (which kinda freaked him out found out his dragon was a girl)

* * *

43 cards 1 Fus card

Made Up Cards For Fanfiction

Angel With Transcendent Wings – An angel who has a soft spot for Kuribohs. A peace maker.

Type : Fairy ATK:1050 DEF:2100 Deck:3

Corpseless Angel – A warring angel. If destroyed in battle, returns to your deck and then shuffled.

Type: Fairy/Effect ATK:1900 DEF:350 Deck:3

Goddess Of Chaos – "Angel With Transcendent Wings" + "Corpseless Angel" + ?. This monster may be summoned with one more monster to increase it's ATK Points . This Monster can nullify all traps, spells, and monster effect for one turn. This monster can gain x1000 ATK points for every monster in the graveyard excluding the monsters used for the summoning.

Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK:3050 DEF:2100 Deck:1

Dragon Guardian Of The Goddess – If "Goddess Of Chaos" is on the field along with this card he gains 5000 DEF points. If "Goddess Of Chaos" is in the graveyard and this card is on the field he gains 5000 ATK points.

Type: Dragon/Effect ATK:0 DEF:0 Deck:1

* * *

REAL CARDS – Fairy Deck

Absorbing Kid From The Sky – When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle, increase your life points by the level of the destroyed monster x 300 points

ATK:1300 DEF:1000 Deck:3

Nimble Momonga – When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, increase your life Points by 1000 points. You can also take cards of the same name for your deck and special summon them to the field in face-down Def. position. The Deck is then shuffled.

ATK:1000 DEF:100 Deck:3

Cure Mermaid – As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 800 points during each of your Standby Phases.

ATK:1500 DEF:800 Deck:3

Dunames Dark Witch – Even when the odds are against this brave fairy, this monster will engage in battle and never run away.

ATK:1800 DEF:1050 Deck:3

Wingweaver – A six-winged fairy who prays for peace and hope.

ATK:2750 DEF:2400 Deck:1

Mudora – the ATK of this card increases by 200 points for every Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard.

ATK:1500 DEF:1800 Deck:2

Shinato, King Of A Higher Plane – This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. When a Def position monster on your opponent's side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by this card as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

ATK:3300 Def:3000 Deck:1

Shinato's Ark – *look up there

Deck:1

A Feather Of The Phoenix – Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 card from your Graveyard and return it to the top of your Deck.

Deck:3 Spell: Quick-play

Book Of Moon – Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down DEF position.

Deck:2 Spell: Quick-play

Book Of Taiyou – Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up ATK position.

Deck:2 Spell: Quick-play

Fusion Sage – Take 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck and Add it to your hand. The Deck is then shuffled.

Deck:1

Polymerization – *oh come on we all know this one!

Deck:1

Pot Of Greed – *YOU KNOW THIS ONE

Deck:2

Monster Reborn – *AGAIN

Deck:3

The Sanctuary In The Sky – Battle Damage to the controller of a Fairy – type monster from a battle involving that fairy – type monster becomes 0.

Spell: Field Deck:1

Solemn Wishes – Increase your life points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards).

Trap: Continuous Deck:3

Ultimate Offering – By paying 500 life points, Normal summon or set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.

Trap: Continuous Deck:1


	2. Enter! The Kaiba name Dragon!

It was one of those nights Seto could not sleep. Blankly staring at his laptop trying to do work, something about funding and dueling.

"Duel…something something something, money…kid…monkey…wheeler? Dog name… damn it, it's all gibberish." Seto rub his eyes the words on the screen where hazier than before. Finally giving up he open his office door and started to walk back to his room. In his sleepily state, and haste he ended up in the living room. The old night maid look at her dishevel boss, his confused, sleepy state was something she was completely used to.

" , unless you wish to have back problems I suggest you allow me to take you to your room." Her teasing tone going unnoticed by Seto.

"That… nice…" Meeting his limit, the great Seto Kaiba decided the floor needs a hug. A Loud Cry, woke him back up, running up the stairs to hear the sound of sniffling. He bolted inside the room, the night maid right behind him. A small, white headed girl was in the large, princess pink room. Her shoulders where shaking and her pale, dainty hand covered, tearful blue eyes.

"A bad dream, go fix up a glass of hot milk." She nodded and left. Seto walk over to the crying girl.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Seto calmly said, he pull her into his lap her arms latch onto his middle, her eyes crying into his blue pajamas.

"T…the (hiccup) me…mean dra(hiccup) gon, ch…chasing(hiccup) me."

Five years later

"White haired freak!" "Yeah why don't you run home like a baby!" "Werido!" Ryu look down at her school issued shoes, her hands were pulling on the front of the dark green skirt in a nervous manner.

"But I um go um to school here." She was push down by one of the boys her light pink school jacket was covered in mud and the boys ran away laughing. She push herself up and when to the girls bathroom to clean up.

"It's always like this." She said looking at the mirror trying to brush out the mud out of her hair.

"Maybe I could ask dad if I can dye my hair… no that never works." She took a deep breath and walk to the class room. She open the door to see the teacher as well the students.

"Ryu go sit by … Chazz! rise your hand." She look up about three rows and two desk down was a spikey, black hair guy with a black boys uniform she walk over to him, she took another glance at him agreeing in her head he was cute.

For the first hour she could feel someone staring at her, knowing she could not miss any notes she pass it off. A few minutes before the second hour a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She open it up and gasp.

_I think your white hair is beautiful, so don't listen to them._

_I also think you're beautiful to._

_CP_

Another five years later

" ! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU DON'T WISH TO BE LATE FOR DUEL ACADEMY EXAMS!" The white hair teenager shot out of bed, sat on the edge, and fell right back into her bed cuddling a pillow. The old maid outside the door shook her head, and enter the room.

" , I have chocolate pocky." That did it, the white hair girl again Shot up with a "pocky face"

"WHERE! POCKY POCKY POCKY!" Ryu's blue eyes gleaming with delight.

"I'll give you some IF you get ready for your Duel Academy exam." Ryu shook her head and waved the maid off. She quickly rush to find something to wear. She found a pair of nice dress pants, and a white button up shirt. She grab her bag, sunglasses, Iphone, duel disk, and deck and ran out the room. On her way to the kitchen, she stop to watch the maid try to get to get her father up. Continuing on her quest for pocky she arrived exactly at eight o' clock for breakfast. Her Father and the maid walk in a few minutes later to order.

"So um… Duel Academy. Yeah Duel Academy!" Seto look at his daughter weirdly, then back at the paper.

"I want a Perfect score from you." The cold but slight caring voice of Seto Kaiba rang out in the awkward silent.

"wha… wait a minute! Perfect! Please tell me this is only for the duel it's self." Seto's eyes glance at her then darting back at the paper.

"No, both the Duel and written exam," She look at her dad as if he grew a second head. "I know you can do it, you have my blood in you after all."

"…Thank you I will try my best." She when back eating, Seto look at her.

"You have permission to hang out with that mutt and his friends."

"FOR REAL! THANKS DAD!" She glomp-hugged him and then ran off before he could say anything.

"The things I do for her." He took a sip of coffee and went back reading the paper.

(First pov)

The written exam was composed of ten each question is worth 10 points, get all 10 right and get a 100 seemed easy, but I still don't understand it. The whole point of the written exam is to cast off anyone who uses "card luck".

Question 1

With "gravity bind"'s effect, what monster cannot attack?

LEV. 3 or below

LEV.4 or below

LEV.4 or higher

LEV.6 or lower

? What is gravity bind anyways? Well LEV.4 or higher looks good but… okay let go with it. Okay next Question.

"Damn that was terrible!" I look over to the light blue hair boy next to me; he was small and was breaking out in a nervous sweat. "Hey are you okay? You look like you're about pass out."

"um yea sorry, I get test anxiety. I don't know how I pass my test." He look down in shame, I open my bag to grab my pocky box.

"So your half way there, a lot of people can't even get this far. You want one?" I jester to my pocky. He grab one of the sticks and start to eat on it. "Anyways do you know the dealo for the dueling line up," He shook his head no. "First off were dueling proctors, so you don't have to worry about a machine staring you down. Second off there gonna try to have everyone who scored low go first. Oh I just forgot I never got your name."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." I nodded.

"Ryu." He look at me.

"Dragon? That a funny name." I chuckle, he must have gotten the wrong idea and flail his arms and apologize profoundly.

"Hey calm down, I promise I'm not got to eat you." That look of 'I'm not sure if this girl is sane cross Syrus' face'.

'Syrus Truesdale, report to duel arena two.'

"Well go get them, and I hope you make it!"

It had been 30 minutes since they started calling the students down to the duel arena, Syrus and I continued to talk after his close call duel. Watching the duels I felt ready to take on the proctor for my duel.

'Bastion Misawa, report to duel arena four. Ryu Kaiba, report to duel arena one.'

"KAIBA! Ryu your last name is Kaiba!" Syrus began to flip out, as did most of the people in the room.

"gezz Sy it's no big deal, now wish me luck." I got up from my seat and walk to the arena, I could hear everyone. Kaiba's Brat, white hair weirdo. I look forward to my proctor.

"Kaiba, are you ready." I gave him my best 'I'm Seto Kaiba, you will bow before me' glare, and it work he start to shake and get nervous.

"Let's Duel." I sung my left arm, my duel disk activated. I grab 5 cards and wait for the proctor to get his cards.

"Ladies first." I added another card to my hand and try to figure what my first move was.

Hand: Nimble Momonga, Solemn Wishes, Ultimate Offering, Wingweaver, Book of Taiyou, and Angel with Transcendent Wings.

"I play Nimble Momonga in defense mode, I place three face downs"

"Very well, I draw and summon Giant Soldier Of Stone in attack mode."

"Not so fast! I activate two traps, the first is Ultimate Offering which allows me to place another monster on the field for 500 during my main phase, and next Solemn Wishes which give me 500 points every time I draw." He nodded and continue with the attack. "I activate Nimble Momonga ability which allows me to set down all Nimble Momonga from my deck, to the field and it just so happens I have two of them and I also get a 1000 life points as well."

"I end my turn."

RyuLP: 5000

ProctorLP:4000

"I draw, and Solemn Wishes gives me 500 life points"

Hand: Wingweaver, Angel with Transcendent Wings, and Pot of Greed.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed which let me draw two more cards, and as well Solemn Wishes give me 1000 more life points."

Hand: Wingweaver, Angel with Transcendent Wings, Fusion Sage, and Corpseless Angel.

"First off I sacrifice my two Nimble Momonga to summon Wingweaver, next up I play Fusion Sage which let me get one Polymerization from my deck to my hand, Then I fuse the Angel with Transcendent Wings and Corpseless Angel from my hand to summon Goddess of Chaos," The proctor look up at the two monster staring him down and the at me. "And that not all one of Goddess of Chaos effect comes into play, she gains 1000 Attack points for every monster in the graveyard that wasn't used to summon her and that means."

"SHE HAS 6050 ATTACK POINTS!" The proctor was freaking out, and not just him I heard everyone.

"Wingweaver attack his Giant Soldier Of Stone."

RyuLP:6500

ProctorLP:2550

"And now my Goddess Of Chaos finish him!" The attack landed and his life points drop to zero.

"Man Kaiba you duel like you mean business." I smiled at him and walk over to give him a hand.

"Of course I have Seto Kaiba as a father." I walk off to the sit I was at. I saw Syrus talking to a boy with a two-tone brown hair.

"HEY SY!" I wave before going to my seat.

"Oh Ryu that was an awesome duel, man I wish I could duel like that."

"Man that was a Sweet duel! Dude we have to throw down one day!"

"Um thanks, that really isn't anything just the best draw I could have ever had." I sweat drop a little, not really sure what to say.

"Oh I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki! And I guess you already know Syrus." Ah so the hyper puppy finally tell me his name, suddenly Be my Friend by one-eyed doll blasted out of my phone.

"Moshi Moshi Titan desu here!" Sy and Jaden gave me a 'she's crazy ' look.

'Ryu I saw the match.'

"Huh? Wait where!?"

'Look up' I did and what did I see the one and only Seto Kaiba gracing everyone with his happiness~

"DAD HOW DID I MISS THAT!"

'Ow, look don't blow my cover. I 'm glad no one has seen me yet.'

"Okay, anyways I should be getting off I think there about to start the next duel."

"Then you may have a problem, I think Bastion's match was the last one." Jaden started to freak out and Bastion came over and sat right next to me.

"Tight Duel Bastion." Our favourite hyper puppy said.

"Why thank you."

"You may be the third best duelist here." He turn to look at Jaden.

'Jaden Yuki, report to duel arena four.'

"If I'm third best then who is second and first."

"Ryu second and me the first."

"Man he's so sure of himself." Sy wide-eyed stare at the hyper puppy.

"He going to need to be look who he's duelling."

"The school mascot, Dr. Crowler." Syrus look confused

"Why would they make Jaden Duel a mascot?" I chuckle and look at Bastion, who look ready to face palm.

"She kidding, is a professor.

"Huh?"

AN.

HOLY CRAP 2,054 WORDS! 5 PAGES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Well I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter and everything, I couldn't stop laughing when try to do a sleepy Seto Kaiba. OH! Just so you know I got the 'Moshi Moshi Titan Desu Here' from a picture for Attack on Titan, and The Hyper Puppy thing came from Final Fantasy 7 Criss Core.


End file.
